


A Photographic Confession

by killjoy_loveit



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Reader
Kudos: 7





	A Photographic Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

“I swear, on my love of all things Mario, that if you even get close to me with that  _ thing _ , I will smack you all the way into next week. Don’t test me.” For the first words out of your mouth the entire day, it seemed pretty fitting that they were threatening. Not only were you dragged out of your warm bed far too early in the morning, but you were also in a terrible mood. Let’s just say that  _ someone _ , your roommate, stayed up late blasting ‘80s tunes, which resulted in a lack of sleep on your end. Thus, the grouch monster you kept hidden away, for the most part, made its presence known when Donghun had shown up to drag you out.

Donghun just raised a brow at your threat. It made sense, you’d never been very good at following through on your threats with him. “I highly doubt that,” He scoffed. “Besides, since when has your love of Mario ever outshone your love for Toad? If you truly wanted to threaten me, you would’ve used Toad.”

To say the look you gave him was scorching would be an understatement, it would fit best under the ‘if looks could kill’ category. With a sigh, Donghun dropped the feathered pillow back onto the display couch. 

“Why do you hate pillows like that so much anyway?” He questioned, slinging his arm around your shoulder.

You purse your lips. “I had a bad experience with them when I was a kid… My dog tore one up and ate some of the feathers. Seeing a dog vomit feathers is not a good memory.”

Donghun made a sound of disgust, nodding in agreeance. “Understandable.”

The two of you wandered around the home goods store for a while, the conversation taking a light-hearted turn. Donghun had brought you with him because he “didn’t know what would fit” in his new apartment. Seriously. He was using you as a free interior designer. Though, he did promise to buy lunch and your favorite ice cream. It was an acceptable deal- you get food, and you get to help choose his decorations. A win-win sort of thing, especially since you knew you’d be spending a lot of your time at his place. Your roommate was annoying, put simply. 

Halfway through the aisle of lamps, someone called out to you. “Excuse me?”

Turning on your heel, Donghun’s arm falls from your shoulder. “Yes?”

“I have a question, or rather a request?” A woman asked, her voice quiet. She didn’t wait for a response before soldiering on, no matter how nervous she seemed. “Could I take some photos of you guys? You’re a really cute couple and I would love to feature you on my channel.”

You blinked at her slowly. A couple? Donghun and you? What an absurd idea. “I’m sorry, we aren’t—” You started. 

“Sure, we don’t mind.” He replied before looking at you. “Do we, baby?” 

As if him agreeing wasn’t shocking enough, he had to go and call you ‘baby’? You just stared at him, wide-eyed, mouth parted slightly. The sheer audacity of this man.

“Awesome!” The woman beamed. “I’m Dia, by the way.”

She directed you two to one of the couches on display. “Relax,” She kept saying. But how were you meant to relax when a stranger was taking photos of you? Then she instructed you to look into each other’s eyes, which made you feel all the more awkward. Donghun’s eyes were burning into yours, an emotion you couldn’t quite place making its home there. His stare was too intense, your cheeks were aflame as you glanced away from him, a nervous smile on your face. All the while the camera shutter clicked in rapid-fire succession. 

You thought that Dia might be done with how many times you’d heard the click of her camera, but that wasn’t the case. The photographer asked you to go to the gardening section of the store for a different setting. A small part of you wanted to object, but another part wanted to see where this would go. So, you followed her, and let her direct you two in front of a section of greenery. Donghun’s arms wrapped around your waist, drawing you close enough to rest his head on top of yours. You wondered if he could hear how fast your heart was beating. The thunderous sound was all you could hear.

Then you heard a question that made you do a double-take. “Would you guys mind if I took a few photos of you kissing? Nothing major, just a little peck.”

You jerked your head back, looking at Donghun. If you didn’t know any better, you would think that the way his eyes lowered was  seductive , the corner of his mouth tilting up. “Alright.” His reply caught you off guard. What on Earth was going on in his head right now? Was he just trying to mess with you?

“Great! Now, this should be light, serene, almost  blissful . Nothing fierce.”

Dia counted down. Three, his face was getting closer to yours. Two, you could feel his breath. One, your eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed against yours gently. Was this what it felt like to have your heart go into a frenzy? Like it’s going to explode purely because there’s no humanly way for it to beat any faster than it already is? 

“Perfect,” Dia exclaimed. “Let me give you guys my social media and email so that I can share the photos with you when they come out of editing.”

You stood there, frozen in place, as Donghun got her information and bid her goodbye. It was only once he was facing you again, and Dia had disappeared into the store, that your mind unpaused. A million thoughts flooded your head, the main one being: why? What the hell was going through his mind to agree to any of that? And you asked him just that, voice raised, wobbling uncharacteristically. 

He shrugged, a playful look on his face. “I had no problem with it.” 

“Why didn’t you? We aren’t a couple.” You muttered crossing your arms.

“But we could be,” Donghun says softly, taking a step closer to you.

“I know it’s— Wait. What?” 

“We could be a couple if you wanted.”

Blinking wide-eyed at him, you stammer nonsense trying to formulate a response, heart pounding in your chest. Heat rises to your cheeks. Was he saying what you think he was saying? “You- want… With me?”

He thunks a finger on your nose. “Yes, you adorably dense human.”

“O-okay.”


End file.
